sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Zeek
|armor = Light armor |weapons = Basic Melee Weapons Small Arms }} It’s not easy being a zeek. Most people either hate you or are afraid of you, which means they either want to kill or control you. Some zeeks try to hide their powers; some try to use their powers to get ahead in the world. Mostly, zeeks just try to survive, just like everyone else. Most freelancers can use a reliable zeek in their group, whether their forte is putting the guard to sleep, reading a captive’s mind, or knocking the opposition back ten feet with a thought. Key Ability Score Your key ability score determines your manifesting ability, saving throw DC’s of powers manifested, and your bonus power points. Unlike most classes, a zeek’s key ability score is determined by their class abilities. Each psychic discipline uses a different key ability score. See psychic disciplines for more information. Table Psychic Reservoir (1st) You have a pool of psychic power you can draw upon to fuel your mental powers. This psychic reservoir has a maximum number of psychic points equal to your key ability score modifier + 1 every 3 levels, as determined by their psychic discipline. You begin each day with your psychic reservoir full and recover spent psychic points whenever you rest for 8 hours. The amount of psychic points you have remaining can affect your ability to continue fighting, defend yourself or travel. Whenever you have only half your psychic points remaining, you are affected by the fatigued condition. When your remaining psychic points are below one fourth of your total psychic points (round down) you are affected by the exhausted condition. These conditions are purely mental depletion, not the actual conditions, so they ignore immunity, and cannot be removed by any method other than recovering your psychic points. Psychic points are used to increase the strength, duration, or power of your mental powers. You may spend a psychic point to increase the duration of a power that is about to end. If the power’s duration is tracked in rounds, you may spend one psychic point to extend the power by another round. If the power’s duration is tracked in minutes, you may spend one psychic point to extend the power by another minute. If the power’s duration is tracked in hours or days, you may not increase the duration. You may also increase the damage of a power, spending one psychic point to add one additional die of damage to the power. Finally, you can increase the save DC of a power by +2 by spending a psychic point. None of these abilities may be used more than once on a particular activation of a power. Your psychic powers are an extension of your organic brain, and only function if you have one. If your consciousness moves into a body without an organic brain, you lose all class abilities of you class until your consciousness moves into a body with an organic brain. Mental Blast (1st) You can use your thoughts to cause psychic damage to another creature. Mental blast is a power all zeeks learn, and while the type of damage, and the specific rules related to the attack are detailed in each discipline, all mental blasts can be selected for the Improved power and greater class abilities when those become available. The mental blast always has a set damage progression, and its damage is detailed on your class chart. Psychic Discipline (1st) You harness your powers in new ways as you increase in experience. You manifest your psychic powers according to the psychic discipline you chose. Each psychic discipline allows you to choose from its associated powers as you increase in level, selecting a new discipline power beginning at 2nd level and an additional power at every other level afterward. The powers that may be gained are detailed in the zeek powers section on page 91. Each discipline also has a skill related to it. You gain a free rank each level in that skill, though you still may not exceed max ranks in that skill. You also gain an insight bonus on that skill equal to your level as long as you have half your psychic points remaining. Boost Powers (3rd) You gain the ability to spend psychic points to augment your powers. Whenever you activate a power you know, you may choose to spend a psychic point to benefit from the power boost effect of that power as well. Weapon Specialization (3rd) You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. Improved Power (5th) You learn to use a power with less effort. Choose a power you know. When you spend a Resolve Point to activate that power, you gain the option to use the power boost effect of that power without spending a psychic point. You must still use a psychic point to gain the power surge effect. You choose an additional power to improve with this ability at 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th and 19th levels. Psychic Resolve (5th) You gain the ability to retain a portion of your energy whenever a creature succeeds at a saving throw against one of your powers. If a creature succeeds at a save against a power, as a reaction you may choose to recover the Resolve Point spent to activate the power. Any psychic points used on the power are still lost. Surge Powers (7th) You gain the ability to push your powers even further. Whenever you activate a power with a Resolve Point and also activate the power boost effect, you may choose to spend an additional psychic point to push the power to its limit and gain the effects of its surge power. Greater Bower (10th) You learn to push a power to its absolute limit with less power spent. You choose a power you selected for the improved power ability. When you spend a Resolve Point to activate that power, you also gain the option to use both the power boost and power surge effects of that power without spending a psychic point. You choose an additional power to improve with this ability at 13th, 16th and 19th levels. Improved Psychic Resolve (10th) Your power to manipulate your own energies increases. When below half your total Resolve Points, you may spend two psychic points instead of spending a Resolve Point when activating an improved power ability. Additionally, you may spend a Resolve Point in place of a psychic point for any effect. Resolve Points spent in this way cannot be recovered with Psychic Resolve. Zeek Nova (20th) You have mastered your power. Choose one of the following benefits: * You may spend a Resolve Point to gain two psychic points. You may do this a number of times per day equal to your key ability score modifier. * You may boost the damage of your powers by spending 1 psychic point as you use the power to gain two additional die of damage. You may spend a number of psychic points at once in this way equal to your key ability score modifier. * You may boost the potency of your powers by spending 1 psychic point as you use the power to increase the save DC by +1. You may spend a number of psychic points at once in this way equal to your key ability score modifier. Archetypes If the Zeek takes on an archetype, some of it's class features will be altered. At 4th, 9th, and 18th levels, they do not gain a discipline power. Also at 2nd, 6th, and 12th levels, their mental blast damage is delayed by one level. See Also * Clairsentience * Psychokinesis * Telekinesis * Telepathy Category:Classes